Judith Vendaval
Judith Vendaval, also referred to as the Tall Woman, is a minor character in the . She is guest at the Nitaino Inn. Physical description Judith Vendaval is in her mid- to late twenties. Her visage is described by Rain as "truly striking". Over six feet tall, Judith has dusky red lips, dark brown eyes and long black hair. Her skin is creamy and white. Personality Biography Judith Vendaval hails from New York and writes travel books for a living. She's doing research on the Ghosts for her next book. She checked in at the Nitaino Inn on September 4. Rain glanced at her only briefly, but apparently Judith made such an indelible impression that later Rain dreamed about her twice. In the first dream, Rain was swallowed whole by her armband come to life and Judith pulled her out of the darkness. She told Rain to leave everything behind because there was a world out there to explore and she didn't belong there. The second dream happened after 'Bastian's death, and in it Judith tried to sway Rain to go to New York, because there is much she wants to show her and there is nothing for Rain in the Ghosts. Judith went on to say that, like Rain, she once was also little girl from a small town, who felt trapped and decided to leave. Judith was lodged in Room Three, right across 'Bastian's old room (now occupied by Rain). On one of her outings, she glanced over at Charlie in Rain's doorway, before he panicked and slammed the door on her. Later that day, Judith intercepted Rain in the lobby to ask her about a nice place to have dinner in Old Town, more specifically the "famous don't-miss places and the local haunts that no tourist knows about" that she should include on her next travel book. Rain suggested Barcelona and Judith invited her and Charlie to tag along. They respectfully declined, so Judith suggested a rain check and extended the invitation for their parents. They would have plenty of time to have dinner together, as she planned to say over for about six weeks. On September 9, Judith left before dawn to go snorkeling. An unwonted occurrence, as she was not a morning person (she usually didn't even take breakfast ). Apparently, she had tossed and turned in her sleep (or hadn't slept alone) the night before. On September 16, when the Kimlets were still missing, Judith seemed genuinely upset with the lack of news. Then, Rain arrived, after a fruitless search for the kids. Judith interposed herself between Rain and a very concerned Iris to ease the tension. Then Judith and Iris went on to console a distraught Esther Kim. Judith whisked her off to her room and tended to her. On the following day, Rain and her search party returned with the Kimlets. After the constables finished their questioning and took their leave, Judith was standing in the middle of the lobby and trailed off awkwardly. Appearances Rain of the Ghosts Spirits of Ash and Foam References Category:A to Z Category:Nitaino Inn guests Category:Rain of the Ghosts characters Category:Spirits of Ash and Foam characters